Wrong
by Netellafim
Summary: OS. Songfic sur Wrong de Depeche Mode. Pas un slash, pour changer! Draco Malefoy a été mis en prison après la guerre, et depuis sa cellule, il écrit une lettre pour toutes les personnes qui ont payé le prix de ses erreurs...


Blabla de l'Auteur : Bienvenue à toi, lecteur, lectrice ! Attention, Attention ! Ceci n'est PAS un slash yaoi ! Une première pour moi ^^

J'aime beaucoup la chanson _Wrong_ de Depeche Mode, et elle m'a inspirée cette fiction. Je sais que je devrais écrire des ratings M, vu que les statistiques de ma fic Kage Bunshin No Jutsu m'ont prouvée que c'est ce qui attire les lecteurs, mais j'y peux rien ! J'ai écrit cette fic d'une traite, comme tous mes OS, et elle s'est imposée telle qu'elle, sans rien de pervers ! Mon cerveau est parfois si peu lubrique qu'il me désole, j'ai honte, je vous jure ! =P Promis, j'essayerai de mettre plus de cul la prochaine fois :)

En espérant que la lecture de ce petit OS vous plaira ! Merci pour votre présence, et merci par avance pour toutes les reviews que vous me laisserez éventuellement, vos conseils, avis, compliments ( oh oui, c'est bon ! ) et insultes (plus fort ! encore ! faites moi mal =P), tous sont les bienvenus !!! Pensez à laisser votre mail, promis je vous répondrais, ne serait-que pour vous remercier !

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Drago appartient à JKR, comme tout le reste (l'univers de la fiction qui est celui de ses romans, mon âme, ma maison, ma vie) et la chanson, divine, appartient au célébrissime groupe Depeche Mode. Je les remercie de me prêter leurs créations géniales pour les mélanger à la semence pourrie de mon cerveau et créer des créatures batardes étranges dans l'obscurité de mon bureau, devant mon ordinateur (Mon précieux !! *Nella Nella* (oui je tousse bizarrement =P) ) !! Et je m'excuse auprès d'eux pour cette hérésie, et auprès de vous pour ce disclaimer fort étrange XD. Un jour je me mettrais à faire des disclaimers normaux, c'est juré =)

Fond musical recommandé : Devinez….

Edit: Pour ceux et celles qui viennent lire **Wrong** pour pouvoir lire **Right?**, la suite: Allez, soyez pas vache, laissez une petite review ici, même si vous ne la lisez que pour pouvoir lire la suite! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensez de cet OS que j'aime bien :)

* * *

WRONG

(« _Errare humanum est, perseverare autem diabolicum_ »)

La musique dans la tête du blond tourne en boucle. Comme tout le reste. On ne peut que ressasser encore et encore les mêmes mots, les mêmes sujets, les mêmes chansons, les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes regrets quand on est enfermé dans une cellule de 10 m², dans une vie qui consiste elle-même à répéter encore et encore les mêmes rituels de lever, inspection, douche, repas, promenades, en regardant jour après jour le même paysage de mer bleu de prusse démontée, brumeuse et balayée par les rafales glaciales, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre toute notion de temps, de jour, de saison. Enfin, il se décide, prenant cette musique qui ne quitte plus son esprit pour un signe, le signe qu'il doit écrire cette lettre. Parler enfin, sincèrement, de ce qu'a été sa vie, de ce qui a guidé ses choix si mauvais. Parler, confesser ses erreurs, briser le mythe pour ne plus rien avoir à sauver. Et pouvoir expier, enfin. Il s'assoit sur le sol froid, comme si l'inconfort l'aiderait dans sa pénitence. Un bout de parchemin sale sur ses genoux et un crayon de papier dans sa main gauche, et il se lance après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, noircissant le parchemin tâché de son écriture toujours aussi élégante.

_« J'étais prédestiné à finir comme ça. Comme ça ou bien pire. On ne lutte pas contre la nature, contre le destin. Je suis parti avec les mauvaises cartes en main dès le jour de ma naissance. Dans cette vieille maison de sang pur, parfaite de l'extérieur mais croulante et totalement pourrie de l'intérieur quand on y regardait de plus près. Le fils blond de parents blonds, j'ai hérité de leurs idées, de leur orgueil, de leurs défauts, et de leur beauté d'aristocrate, comme si la poésie de la mort annoncée de notre communauté rejaillissait sur nos visages fins d'êtres fragiles et tarés. Comme si notre déclin donnait un éclat particulier à nos cheveux pâles, si pâles qu'ils semblent vouloir signifier au monde que nous sommes déjà en train de nous effacer et que bientôt, nous disparaitrons totalement._

**I was born with the wrong sign****,  
In the wrong house,  
With the wrong ascendancy.**_  
_

_Au destin cruel que m'a offert ma naissance s'est ensuite ajoutée, comme pour enfoncer le clou et achever de me condamner, l'éducation donnée par mon père. Basée sur les valeurs d'une classe obsolète qui n'a d'autre choix pour garder sa dignité originelle que de s'accrocher avec désespoir à ses principes absurdes poussés à l'excès et surtout à sa fierté artificielle, la fierté d'un vieil homme qui bave et est incapable de manger tout seul mais refuse de baisser la tête et d'accepter que la fin est toute proche, niant encore l'évidence de son souffle funeste sur sa nuque._

_J'étais un enfant, et même si j'ai l'air de me trouver des excuses, j'ai fait ce que n'importe quel enfant aurait fait à ma place : j'ai cédé à la pression de mes parents, pour leur plaire, pour qu'ils m'aiment. J'ai rendu mon père fier de moi, son parfait successeur, son descendant modèle et unique, la chair de sa chair. J'ai__suivi__ la route __qu'il__m'avait__tracée__. __Comme un bon fils, j'ai été orgueilleux et méprisant, haineux envers les « sangs de bourbe ». Exécrable et détestable._

_Mais les gens aiment ça, je les fascinais. Ils prennent cela pour de la confiance en soi, ils croient qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui justifie mon égo surdimensionné, quelque chose d'aussi énorme que mon assurance d'être unique et au dessus de tout. S'ils savaient à quel point ils ont eu tord de me suivre et de m'aimer malgré l'être abominable que j'étais…_

**I took the wrong road****,  
That led to the wrong tendencies**_  
_

_J'étais un être détestable, mais je n'avais encore rien commis qui me rende irrécupérable. C'est là que ma destinée funeste a frappé fort, m'aiguillant ostensiblement sur la voie tracée depuis ma naissance : les conditions se sont réunies, comme des planètes s'alignant miraculeusement dans un système solaire lointain, et j'ai été promu Mangemort avant même ma majorité. Mon père me poussait toujours, c'était ce pour quoi il m'avait conçu, élevé, dressé même. J'avais été créé pour succéder dignement à mon géniteur sur la voie de la haine et de la folie, parmi les autres adorateurs de Lord Voldemort._

_Là, j'ai certes commencé à avoir des doutes, je sentais qu'on se servait de moi. Mon père m'utilisait pour sa propre gloire, et pour revenir dans les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui-même punissait mon père par mon biais. Mais mon éducation a porté ses fruits, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, parce qu'on m'avait fait croire que les moldus et les batards méritaient de mourir et d'être dominés, parce qu'on me promettait de faire partie des dominants, et c'est ce qu'on m'avait toujours fait désirer : être un Malefoy, être un chef, être un tyran. J'ai suivi la route, faisant fi de mes doutes, j'ai employé toutes les techniques de magie noire qu'on m'avait inculquées, et j'ai fait rentrer le loup dans la bergerie, les mangemorts à Poudlard._

**I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique**

Wrong, Wrong

_Je peux me repentir, je peux m'excuser, je peux me lamenter et me justifier: ce n'est pas de ma faute. __Je __suis__ le __fils__ de __deux__animaux__dégénérés__. __Je ne pouvais être qu'un être abject, en provenant d'une telle engeance. Je suis le dernier descendant d'une lignée pourrie jusqu'à la racine, je ne pouvais être qu'un monstre. C'est dans mes gènes, c'est en moi, inscrit profondément dans ma chair, jusqu'à la plus infime cellule de mon organisme, jusqu'à la plus petite fibre, à la plus petite molécule de mon corps : tout cela me semble induit par le patrimoine vicié de mes parents. J'ai eu le choix de nombreuses fois dans ma vie, mais aucune raison de faire le bon. Jamais._

**There's something wrong with me chemically,  
Something wrong with me inherently.  
The wrong mix in the wrong genes**_  
_

_Je recherchais la puissance, la gloire, la force, la domination, le pouvoir. Tout ça pour faire plaisir à mes parents, tout ça pour que mon père me regarde enfin. J'ai utilisé le vice ancré en moi et le mal qu'on m'avait injecté consciencieusement, distillé goutte après goutte pendant seize années, pour remplir ma destinée, pour accomplir la tâche qui m'était dévolue. Le dernier des souverains déchus qui permettait à sa race de réaliser un ultime soubresaut désespéré avant sa mort. Qui mieux que moi aurait pu faire cela ? J'étais né pour accomplir cette mission._

**I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means  
It was the wrong plan  
In the wrong hands  
**

_Comment aurais-je pu voir une autre alternative que l'obéissance? On m'a assommé, lavé le cerveau, éduquer, modeler à coup de ceinturon, de leçons interminables sur la généalogie de notre famille, de mépris, de livres douteux sur la pureté du sang et son prestige, d'humiliations, de théories fumeuses sur la domination des sorciers tout puissants, de menaces, de stimulation de ma haine de toutes les catégories considérées comme inférieur (c'est-à-dire à peu près toutes)._

**The wrong theory for the wrong man  
The wrong eyes on the wrong prize  
The wrong questions w****ith the wrong replies**

Wrong, Wrong

_J'ai calqué ma vie sur les pulsations de la haine au creux de mon ventre, ma haine qui perfusait tout mon organisme jusqu'à l'ivresse, et que je tournais contre tous, tout le temps: moldus, créatures inférieures, sangs-de-bourbe, Potter et sa clique de rouges et or minables, tous les amoureux des moldus, les Poufsouffles, les professeurs, les plus faibles, … La haine a été mon énergie vitale, ce qui me faisait tenir debout, avancer, vivre, et aussi haïr, car ce genre de phénomène est un cercle vicieux infini, qui s'entretient lui-même, on hait tout le monde et tout plutôt que de s'avouer qu'en fait, la seule personne qu'on déteste vraiment, c'est soi-même. _

_Et j'ai continué, j'ai poursuivi ces buts qu'on m'avait appris à poursuivre, avec des personnes aussi mauvaises que moi, sortis de la même veine consanguine et agonisante que moi, et j'ai continué à écrire ma vie de la pire des manières possibles, en me trompant sur tout, tout le temps._

_  
_**I was marching to the wrong drum  
With the wrong scum  
Pissing out the wrong energy  
Using all the wrong lines  
And the wrong signs  
With the wrong intensity  
**

_J'ai eu tord, tellement tord que c'en est triste, tellement tord que ça me fait mal. J'ai l'orgueil (oui, encore ce mot, qui revient sans cesse quand on parle des Malefoy, comme un obsédant leitmotiv) de me considérer comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Mais j'ai été aussi livré avec une capacité prodigieuse à me voiler la face. A détourner le regard quand il fallait. __A faire __comme__si__. __Juste faire comme si, et si on simule assez fort, ça finit forcément par devenir un peu plus réel. Non ?...J'ai fait comme si je ne réalisais pas que ce en quoi on m'avait fait croire, que tous les préceptes durement inculqués dans mon crâne étaient un tissu d'inepties sortis d'esprits torturés et névrosés. J'ai refusé d'admettre consciemment que j'étais en train de me fourvoyer totalement, j'ai persévéré dans l'erreur, cette persévérance fusse-t-elle diabolique. J'ai continué à haïr sans raison, à détruire sans motivation autre que de ne pas perdre la face. J'ai subis et infligé toutes les douleurs pour cette dernière réminiscence de mon éducation, après que toutes les illusions soient tombées : garder la tête haute, sauver l'honneur. J'ai continué à avancer sur les battements de ma haine, même si je savais qu'elle sonnait faux. J'ai continué à avancer dans la nuit en faisant comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne me trompais pas, parce qu'un Malefoy a toujours raison. A force de faire comme si, ma haine allait bien finir par sonner vraie, comme avant…_

**I was on the wrong page of the wrong book  
With the wrong rendition of the wrong look  
With the wrong moon, every wrong night  
With the wrong tune playing till ****it sounded right yeah  
**

_Mais j'ai eu beau attendre, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai fais que constater un peu plus chaque jour mon erreur. Les regrets, amères, ont fini par me frapper, quand tout espoir avait disparu. __Si __seulement__… __Tout __aurait__pu__ etre __tellement__ différent._

_Je suis en prison maintenant, j'expie mes erreurs de jugements, mes erreurs de jeunesse. La juge a été sévère mais juste, elle m'a condamnée à cinq ans. Cinq__ans__, __c'est__ long. __Ou__ court, tout __dépend__ des points de __vue__. __Je vais trouver ces années sans fin, mais je sais que certains pensent que je méritais dix fois plus. _

_Je voudrais m'adresser à eux, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes que j'ai blessées, méprisées, déçues, à toutes les mains tendues que j'ai refusées parce que ça aurait été reconnaitre mon tord. A toutes les personnes, connues ou inconnues, mortes ou vivantes, que j'ai sacrifiées sur l'autel de mon aveuglement. Je ne sais que vous dire de plus pertinent que « Je suis réellement et profondément désolé. »_

_Ca semble creux mais c'est pourtant tellement sincère. Plus vrai que tout ce que j'aurais fait ou dit en maintenant dix-huit années d'existence. J'ai voulu m'expliquer, justifier mon parcours. Pas mendier l'absolution, car je vivrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec mes regrets et mes remords. Pas me chercher des excuses, car un Malefoy assume toujours ses actes, c'est l'une des très rares règles que mon père a eu raison de me donner. Et aussi car malgré ces circonstances que d'aucun considèrerait comme atténuantes, j'aurais pu faire le bon choix, comme d'autres qui ont été élevés comme moi mais qui ont refusé de se conformer aux folles exigences de leurs parents._

_Je voudrais juste m'excuser auprès de toutes ces personnes qui ont subit ma haine. Elle ne vous a jamais été destinée. _

_Un dernier message à faire passer dans cette lettre: à Harry Potter, mon rival favori, mon alter ego, mon frère ennemi, toi qui m'as arrêté, toi qui as mis fin à mon calvaire en m'autorisant par ton geste à ne plus sauver un honneur imaginaire, toi qui m'as aidé sans le vouloir, toi qui m'as offert enfin la possibilité de changer, je te remercie. __De tout __mon__cœur__ et de __toute__mon__âme__. __Je __te__remercie__.__ »_

Il ne relut pas la lettre, se contentant de la plier et de noter avec soin, sans la moindre hésitation le destinataire, la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle serait peut-être publiée. Dans la période d'après-guerre victorieuse et soulagée que traversait l'Angleterre Sorcière, les lecteurs étaient friands de confession, de repentance et de punition des méchants. De toute manière, peu importait, il ne serait de toute façon pas dehors pour la lire. Et puis après tout, il n'en était pas à une erreur près, non ?

_  
_**Wrong Wrong (Too long) Wrong (Too long)****I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique **

I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy

**

* * *

**Traduction de la chanson pour ceux qui ne maitrisent pas l'anglais:

C'est moi qui ais fait la traduction comme une grande, mon gros dictionnaire sur les genoux et mes connaissances en anglais mobilisées au maximum ! N'hésitez pas à rectifier mes éventuelles erreurs ! J'ai laissé quelques notes pour justifier/expliciter certains choix de version.

_Je suis né sous le mauvais signe,_

_Dans la mauvaise maison,_

_Avec la mauvaise ascendance (=hérédité, famille),_

_J'ai pris la mauvaise voie_

_Qui a mené aux mauvaises tendances_

_J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment,_

_Pour les mauvaises raisons et avec les mauvaises vers/poèmes/rimes (aucun des trois termes me semble plus à sa place que les autres dans ce contexte, à vous de voir^^),_

_Le mauvais jour de la mauvaise semaine._

_J'ai utilisé la mauvaise méthode avec la mauvaise technique_

_Il y a quelque chose de mauvais en moi chimiquement_

_Quelque chose de mauvais en moi de manière inhérente,_

_Le mauvais mélange à base de mauvais gènes,_

_Je poursuis les mauvais buts pour les mauvais motifs_

_C'était le mauvais plan entre les mauvaises mains_

_La mauvaise théorie pour le mauvais homme_

_Les mauvais yeux fixés sur le mauvais prix_

_Les mauvaises questions avec les mauvaises réponses_

_Je marchais sur le mauvais rythme (drum=Batterie, donc c'est un rythme genre percu')_

_Avec les mauvaises personnes (scum= Raclure en langage familier, c'était ça ou bien « écume » alors j'ai traduit « scum » comme ça XD)_

_Gaspillant la mauvaise énergie_

_Utilisant les mauvaises lignes et les mauvais signes_

_Avec la mauvaise intensité_

_J'étais à la mauvaise page du mauvais livre_

_Avec la mauvaise interprétation du mauvais regard_

_Avec la mauvaise lune, chaque mauvaise nuit_

_Avec la mauvaise musique jouée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sonne juste, ouais !_

Et pour ce qui est du latin au début, cadit l'erreur est humaine, persévérer [dans l'erreur] est diabolique

Fin : Pour celles qui n'avaient pas devinez, le fond musical recommandé était bien entendu Le petit bonhomme en mousse =D

Merci de votre passage ici!

Jvous kiffe grave !

Bises

Nella

PS : Tiens, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de prendre mes cachets… Ceci expliquerait peut-être cela…


End file.
